


Mornings

by raggamuffin44



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: just some morning softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: A little drabble for a morning in bed with everyone's favourite angel!
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the whole show this morning and am in love with Aziraphale, and then this kinda just happened! This is my first venture into the Good Omens fandom, and I have no idea how active it is, so hopefully someone finds and enjoys this! You can find me over on tumblr at @the-ineffable-musings where I'm open for requests?

You awoke to the soft rays of the sun rising as it filtered through the curtains. There was something about the sunrise in winter that was so much brighter than the rest of the year. You loved the contrast of the cold bite of the air of the bedroom, and the warmth that caressed your skin where the rays of sunlight ghosted over you. You shuffled around to face the other side of the bed and you were met only with a head of extremely blond hair sticking out of the sheets. You chuckled through a yawn as you observed the lump under the sheets move around a little, and just a sliver of skin appeared from under them.

The way he slept was adorable. You’d always fall asleep wrapped up in one another but when morning rolled around, he’d be completely wrapped in the sheets, with only his blond tufts sticking out - the only indication there actually is someone under the pile of sheets.

You loved Aziraphale in the morning. Let’s be honest, you loved him all day long, every day, but there was something so perfect about the morning. Before he covered up with all those layers and went downstairs to tend to his books that he was reluctant to actually sell. That precious time where you could cuddle up next to him, ignoring the day ahead of you as you laid together.

As you shuffled a bit closer to him, you pulled at the sheets slightly so more of his face was visible. Without opening his eyes, a small smile formed on his lips as he reached for you and pulled you towards him, wrapping his arms around you as you tucked your head into the crook of his neck.

“Morning...” you croaked into his skin as you left a chaste kiss against his neck.

“Good morning, my love.” he mumbled into your hair, lovingly stroking a hand up and down the expanse of your back.

You maneuvered your arms to wrap around his torso, threading one of your hands into his hair, smiling into his skin as a satisfied hum escaped his mouth.

His grip around you loosened slightly and you began a trail of kisses up his neck, to his jaw before planting a soft kiss upon his lips. He hummed in approval and he blindly leaned forward to capture your lips again, but on account of his eyes still being closed, his lips landed on your nose, causing you to let out a small chuckle. He blinked his eyes open, and you swore you felt your heart burst at the sight of his tired eyes, still with his signature sparkle. Once his eyes properly came into focus and he saw you illuminated by the sunlight behind you, almost framing your head with a halo, his eyes softened and his smile grew.

He leaned forward again, successfully capturing your lips against his this time. It was soft and sweet, and perfect. He pulled away, pressing another kiss to the tip of your nose, and then another to your forehead as he settled into the mattress again, pulling you to rest your head on his chest. You absentmindedly ran your fingers across his exposed torso. Aziraphale had often remarked he’d gone soft, but you loved the little extra softness he carried around his middle. All the more perfect for moments like this. His cheeks burned a deep pink as you lovingly ran your hand over the skin of his stomach. 

No matter how long you’d been together, and how often you did it, the feeling always made his heart flutter. Even when out and about and he had on a shirt and waistcoat, and even occasionally his blazer buttoned up, the simple graze of your hand over his stomach would fluster him. At the beginning of your relationship, he was self-conscious about it, but the more you commented about it and touched it, the more he grew to like it, since you liked it so much too.

“I love you” he kissed the top of your head reached for your hand on his stomach to link his fingers with yours.

“I know. And I love you too, Zira.” you smiled warmly up at him and felt his chest move from the chuckle at the nickname he’d come to quite love.

You both laid there and appreciated the noises outside your window as Soho began to stir to life below you as you were wrapped up with one another, both reluctant to leave the bed and begin your day.

Mornings with Aziraphale were nothing short of perfect.


End file.
